1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus configured to perform both of focus detection and imaging has been proposed. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-124984, one pixel of the imaging apparatus includes a photoelectric conversion unit A and a photoelectric conversion unit B. Each of the photoelectric conversion units is disposed so as to be conjugate with the pupil of the lens. At the time of focus detection, a signal is read out individually from each of the photoelectric conversion units A and B of multiple pixels, and two images according to light beams transmitted through mutually different positions of the pupil of the lens are generated. Also, a photographic subject image may be obtained (imaged) by adding the signals from the two photoelectric conversion units.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-134867 discloses an imaging apparatus with a configuration having one common amplifier for multiple pixels. It has been disclosed in such an imaging apparatus to output signals corresponding to electric carriers accumulated in photodiodes in a first row, and signals corresponding to added signals of the electric carriers accumulated in the photodiodes in the first and second rows.